Ken's Confession
by Ne0Ph4nt0m
Summary: Ken doesn't know how to tell Youji his feelings.


Title: Ken's Confession Part 1  
  
Author: Ne0Ph4nt0m  
  
Pairing: Ken x Youji  
  
Description/warning: Yaoi based, first Weiss Kreuz Fiction, AU  
  
~~~~~ indicates Change of characters  
  
Filled by sorrow, the heart is always content to be a passive misfortune, filled with happiness then one is not easy to recover.  
Youji walks in and stretches into their notorious flower shop wondering where the rest of the crew was, not even the old lady with the cat was there. The only thing he saw was a note next to the register, which said, "We're out watching a movie at the Theaters near Johnson street, sorry for not telling you but you wouldn't answer the phone." Youji stammers as he regrets not answer the phone call due to his laziness. He rushes out of the car wondering what they'd be doing at a time like this.  
  
As Youji enters the parking lot he sees Manx walking inside the Theater holding a bouquet of balloons. Youji makes a cockeyed look as he steps out of the car trying to catch up to Manx. Manx rushes in as she struggles to bring in the balloons.  
  
Youji enters the door with Manx no where in site, he wonders 'where can she be'. He walks up to the clerk and asks, "Did you see a woman with balloons enter?"  
  
The clerk points to the left and says, "She entered the third door to the left."  
  
"Domo arigatou," Youji replies.  
  
Youji runs towards the door that he got told Manx was in and opens the door. He notices that no one was there except complete darkness. He heard some shuffling paper and had his garrote in his hands ready to strike. 'What the hell is going on in here' he wonders in shock.  
  
All of a sudden the lights flicker and everyone yells, "SURPRISE!!!!!" Youji stands still and wonders some more. He looks around the room and notices the whole crew there. Aya looking ignorant as always, Omi his happy self, and Ken smiling as well, as well as the old woman with the cat and Manx holding the balloons, with some other old acquaintances.  
  
"What in the hell is wrong with you guys?"  
  
Omi runs up to Youji with a little box and says, "Happy birthday Youji, we knew you'd expect something next week when it really is your birthday so we threw one for you today."  
  
Youji smiles back, "I'd never thought you guys would be so mischievous"  
  
Omi hands him a little box the size of a small notepad, "Open it Youji, I think you'll need this." Omi nudges Youji with his shoulders and winks and laughs at him.  
  
Youji Opens the box and sees a little black booklet thing, "Omi, what is this for."  
  
"It's an address book for the new girls you flirt with, I saw your other book and it seemed full." Omi winks at Youji.  
  
Ken comes up running ready to interrupt Omi and Ken's conversation as he sees Youji smiling with Omi. "What am I supposed to do?" Ken whispers to himself blushing staring at Youji. "What's wrong with me, why don't I just tell Youji."  
  
A voice behind Ken says "Tell Youji what?"  
  
Ken's eyes widen as he wonders who the deep voice is. He turns his back and looks behind him. "Aya-kun it's you."  
  
"So what is it you wanted to tell Youji."  
  
Ken blushes some more. "Uh.. oh nothing." Ken runs off to the door with his head down.  
  
Youji yells, "Ken! Where do you think you're going so early at my surprise party?"  
  
Ken stops with a few steps more to go through the door with his eyes watery in embarrassment. 'Argh, what do I tell him.'  
  
Everyone in the room looks at Ken next to the door with his face back towards everyone.  
  
'What should I do,' Ken falls to his knees and puts his hand over his face crying.  
  
Youji, being the closest, runs up to Ken. "Ken, what, what's wrong?"  
  
He stands up from his knees and runs past the door and out the Theater. He stops and falls to his knees. 'What should I do?' He thinks. He puts his hands on his face and starts crying.  
  
Youji, being closest to the door, runs towards ken. "Ken-kun, what's, what's wrong?"  
  
Everyone looks towards Ken while Ken faces his back to them. From the crowd a voice says, "What's wrong with Ken."  
  
Ken kneels there silently with tears falling out of his eyes. He puts one knee up for support. His heart races as he Youji gets closer and closer to him. 'what, what should I do?'  
  
Youji puts his arms over Ken and says, "Tell me what's wrong Ken-kun."  
  
With every breath that Ken feels from Youji and every touch, he turns ecstatic and continues crying hoping that Youji would have some sort of feeling for him. Ken kneels there with one knee on the ground and continues to cry hoping Youji would hug him and end this helpless feeling of his.  
  
Ken starts to mumbles something from his mouth. "Yo.Youji, I..I'm in...."  
  
"Hey guys, the foods here." Said the caterers as they enter the room breaking what Ken was supposed to say.  
  
Youji turns his back to see that they had entered from the Theater's exit. Youji turns his head back and notices that Ken isn't there anymore. He moves his head up and sees the door swinging back and forth as a shadow of a boy running fades away.  
  
Omi walks behind Youji and says, "Ken will be fine Youji, go get some fun, it's your party after all."  
  
"All right." As he walks off to the food table he continues to think if Ken will be fine.  
'Will Ken be fine? What in the hell is up with him. I wish I knew.'  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken continues running out the door and to his motorcycle. 'baka baka baka, why did I do that, does he know?' Ken reaches for the ignition and turns on his bike as he pulls his helmet on. 'Why did I do something so stupid argh'. Ken starts to whisper to himself, "I was seconds close to confessing him, why didn't I, I'm so baka"  
  
The same voice from before comes up to him and says, "Because you're afraid of Youji saying no."  
  
Ken's eyes widen and his face turns redder from before. "AYA!!!!" he screams in surprise. More tears come out of his face, as he knows that Aya knows about his secret. "How, how did you know?!?"  
  
"That look in your eye when you see Youji is pretty obvious, you can't even look at him straight in the eye."  
  
"Aya," he whispers with a sigh.  
  
"Go talk to him, I know you were going to tell him something. Don't expect me to tell him for you."  
  
Aya walks back into the theater with his slow submissive walk.  
  
Ken raises his arms reaching for Aya trying to say something but he decides not to. 'Aya-kun knows now, I don't know what to do' He starts to pout.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Aya enters the door as Youji walks up to him. "Where did you go?" Youji asks.  
  
"I went to go get some fresh air," Aya replies.  
  
Youji looks at Aya with doubt as if he lied to him. "Did you see Ken outside?" Youji asks.  
  
"Maybe"  
  
Youji looks down. 'Something's wrong with Ken, he's usually not like this.' Youji looks up to say something to Aya, but Aya's gone. He walks back to see that he is talking to Manx. He decides to go look for him at the parking lot so he steps outside the theater to see if he had left. All he sees is Ken standing next to his bicycle with his helmet on. Youji leans against the walls and sighs. "I worry about that boy sometimes," he whispers to himself. He walks towards Ken with his eyes set on something else.  
  
"Yo.Youji. What are you doing here?" Ken says in surprise.  
  
"I asked Aya if he saw you, he said maybe so I had to check."  
  
There becomes a long pause between them.  
  
"Ken." Says Youji at the same time Ken says "Youji."  
  
They both blush and Ken says, "You first."  
  
"Youji, I..I..." Ken starts to get emotional with his tears as he tries to spill it out.  
  
With irritation Youji grabs Ken's shoulders, looks into his eyes and shakes him, "Ken, look at me, tell me what's wrong, I'm starting to get worried."  
  
Ken couldn't bear to see his crushes face. He starts to turn redder then before not knowing it as he starts to cry again. The helmet on his head is preventing from Youji seeing that. Ken slowly takes of his helmet and tries to stop his crying. With his head down a tear drops to the ground.  
  
"What's going on Ken, tell me," Youji said after he saw the tear fall to the ground.  
  
Ken puts his helmet next to his hip with one arm around it. With his head still down he leaps up to hug Youji and give him a kiss. Ken all of a sudden puts his helmet back on and starts his ignition as Youji is still standing there shocked at what Ken had done, not knowing what is going on. Youji stands there with his eyes wide open wondering if what happened just happened. 'Ken...Ken-kun, now I understand.' Youji turns his back on him and walks off back inside the theater. With his head down he enters the Theater not knowing what is going to happen next  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Baka, I made the situation worse, why did I do that.' Ken rides his motorcycle cruising around his neighborhood. 'What, what should I do? I can't come back now. I, I can't go back, atleast not now.' With nothing in his head but Youji and only Youji he puts his head down jolting faster and faster on his motorcycle not caring what lays in his path. "BAKA!!!" he yells.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where did you go Youji-kun?" Omi comes up to him with a smile. "Trying to hit on those girls in the Theater's Office?" Omi gives him another nudge.  
  
"Uhhh," Youji says as he blushes. 'Ken-kun, come back...' Youji gives off a little sigh.  
  
"Come on Youji, let's go eat," Omi said.  
  
Youji looks back at the parking lot at where everything happened. 'Ken come back, I'm not mad at you' Youji takes a plate of food standing there ready to grab some food.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken Makes a stop in front of the Theater wondering if he should come back in. 'No, no I shouldn't go, I don't want to go, Youji probably hates me now, Why did I do that, BAKA.' A long pause comes into his mind 'But, I....I love Youji'  
  
"Ken, what are you doing here?" A deep dark voice from behind tells him.  
  
"Aya-kun, how did you know I was here?" with his back face to this mysterious person.  
  
"Too bad I'm not Aya, I'm Farferello."  
  
With his eyes big and stammered Ken gets his helmet off to assure himself that Farferello is really the person behind him.  
  
(To be Continued) 


End file.
